Summer: Revised
by AAclub
Summary: After Hao was beaten...what happens? Well, he lost his memories and met some new friends. THEN what happens? Read to find out. Chapter 3 up!
1. The Mysterious Poncho Boy

**Summer: Revised**

**Beware of SPOILERS**

Written by: Cindy Asakura

Revised by: Helena-Jeanne-Chibi

Category: General/Romance

Rating: PG

Summary: After Yoh had beaten Hao...what happens? Well, he lost his memories and met some new friends. And that's where it all ends...or was it just the beginning?

Disclaimer: Cindy and Hel does not own Shaman King; Cindy only owns her OCs.

Cindy: Some of the OCs are based on my friends' personalities, especially Linda. (Hel: But she told me she doesn't even _like_ Ren...!!)

Hel: Kon'ni'ne'chiwa! **waits for an answer**

**chirp chirp**

Hel: **sweatdrops **Well...okay. I am Helena-Jeanne-Chibi. I know this is Cindy Asakura's fan fiction; but, I'm officially her editor to rewrite her story, so expect to see _a lot_ of me!

Anyone who knew this story from before, the original "Summer" got deleted, (damn that rat who did that!!! --##) and this is the revised version, in _my _writing style, of course. Since I was planning on rewriting "Summer", the deletion of the story just made it faster; I know you all want me to update my story "Anything But Normal", but this cannot wait. Also, you might find some .::cough cough::. _a lot _of changes in this version, like some of the original characters' personalities and such.

_Italics _for emphasis&thoughts

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Poncho Boy**

It was very early in the morning; mist surrounded the entire New York city, creating an illusive effect. The city was deserted, well _almost_...

A brunette girl with long brown hair was walking down the empty streets with her little brother. She liked to take walks on mornings when it was cool and less crowded. She would've gone alone if not for her brother _insisting_ on coming along.

'But...I wanna, I wanna! I wanna go, 'nee-chan! Ne, ne, I can go, right, 'kaa-san?.' he had whined.

'Of course, dear.' Diana had replied without looking up from reading the newspaper.

And that, was how the devil's second cousin managed to convince their mother without any suspicion. He had a plan, most certainly; which was to annoy his sister by acting unbelievably childish along the way.

_And it's working._ The brown-haired girl groaned inwardly as her brother jabbered on and on about Disney Land and how wonderful it is. She was just thinking how nice it would be not to have a little brother when the said red-head halted to a stop.

"Christine, look! Is it a bird?" he said as he pointed to a rather large dot falling from the sullen sky.

"Eugene...it's a plane." Christine replied, rolling her eyes. Despite her facial expression, she was very much interested as to what the dot actually was.

They watched as the 'plane' fell to the ground with an audible _thump_. Quickly, they rushed over to the said 'plane', only to find that it isn't a plane after all.

"It's a boy." Eugene said quietly after examining the figure closely.

"Weird clothes! I think it's a girl!" his sister retorted.

"No, he's a boy! Don't you see???"

"What? I don't think so."

Eugene grinned mischievously. "Let's check out then."

Not long after, a loud scream could be heard.

"AHHHHHH!!! It's a boy!!"

"I knew you would see things my way." Eugene grinned triumphantly before doubling with laughter.

After finally calming down, the small boy turned to the brunette girl.

"You had seen what you weren't supposed to see." he paused. "So, do you think you'll marry him?"

At this, Christine blushed. The two walked in silence as they carried the unconscious boy home.

**---**

"Gene, do you think we had seen him before?" Christine mused, looking questioningly at her brother.

"Hmmm... I don't think so."

They both turned back when a loud moaning sound was heard. The siblings stared curiously as the boy slowly opened his eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Christine Shiyuu." Christine answered as she flicked her thumb sideways, "And that's my idiotic brother, Eugene. So, who are you?"

"Me...who am I? Who am I?? Who am I??? Do you know?! Tell me! Tell me!!"

"We don't know who you are." the dark-haired girl frowned, confused.

Eugene thought for a moment – he read a lot of books and can be quite smart sometimes...when he's not doing pranks or reading ecchi magazines, of course. "I think he had lost his memory. According to my encyclopedia, one would lose his memory due to–"

"Cut the crap. You're making me more confused."

"Fine." The freckled boy pouted, getting back some of his aesthetic-for-the-day already.

"Then we should help to get back his memory. But before that, we need a temporary name for him."

"How about 'Who Am I'? Just like the Jackie Chan movie." Eugene joked.

"Keep your mouth shut! If you can't think of a better name, I think we should call him... 'Summer'."

The younger boy cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because it's summer now and he looks hot."

"Then we could also name him 'Winter', 'cause I love winter and he looks cool to me."

"Stop your nonsense. I've decided to call him 'Summer' and that's final." she turned to the brunette boy. "Summer, are you hungry?"

The boy looked around, trying to find who Christine was talking to. When he found no one, he turned back to faced the long-haired girl.

"Were you talking to me?"

"Hai."

"Am I Summer?"

"Well...temporary, yes."

Abruptly, Summer's stomach grumbled. "Can I have something to eat?"

"Sure. What would you like to eat?"

"Do you have any curry bread?"

"I'll go look for some." Christine said as she turned and left.

To be continued...

* * *

Hai - Yes

Kon'ni'ne'chiwa - Hey-hey-hoo (it's not a spelling mistake; it's kero-chan from Card Captor Sakura!! I just _love_ the cute Osaka accent.)

'Kaa-san - Mom; informal version of 'Okaa-san'

Ne - Hey

'Nee-chan - Sis; informal version of 'Onee-chan'

* * *

A/n: Well, how was it?? If you had reviewed before, review again please. (and keep in mind the unfortunate fate of "Summer" --) And yes, the following chapters _will_ be like this one: brief and short but written with more descriptive words.

A/n1: I'm sorry for Christine's surname "Shiyuu". Cindy wanted the mother Japanese and the father Chinese; but it's not very obvious, is it? So I had to think of a Japanese surname, and I was not very creative at the moment, if I was creative at any other time. Please no flames for that.

And about Eugene's little addition of personality, I just love the 'devil-brat' personality, so I just had to have him like that too. You might find Metatron (Angel Sanctuary) in another ficcie I'm currently working on an annoying brat too. Muwahahaha...I know I'm evil. So flame me for that if you want; I won't mind.

A/n2: Anyways, see ya next time, I've got to continue working on my other fic; or else Jade, otherwise known as **wingweaver22** will kill me if I delay it any longer. If you don't know what I'm talking about, go to 'Search' on the top of the page; select 'Story by Title' and 'Shaman King'; enter 'Anything But Normal' in the space below and click 'Go'. And there you go. I wish you all a wondrous thanksgiving!

Hel


	2. Of Haircuts and Demented Barbers

**Summer: Revised**

**Beware of SPOILERS**

Disclaimer: Cindy and Hel does not own Shaman King, so....

Opacho: No sue!

Hel: If you had followed the instructions about how to find my other story in chapter 1, you could always just click on my username and scroll down to the bottom of the page; there you would find links to all of my fics.

Readers: o.O

Hel: **sweating continuously **......April fools?

Readers: **throwing rotten tomatoes&other vegetables at Hel**

Hel: **holds up arm to avoid being hit** Ow, ow, ouch! No, please, stop!! I can explain!!!

Angry mobs: **holding torches **You wasted our precious time! Give us back our time!!

Two hours later...

Hel: **covered in vegetables, badly bruised and severely burned**

Nichrome:** whistles innocently and sits alone among the audience seats**

Hel: ... -Y-

Nichrome: **turns and pretends to be surprised **Whoa, what happened to _you_?

Hel: Don't.Ask.

Nichrome: **sighs **Why _did_ you put the instructions anyways?

Hel: I thought Cindy's gonna post the revised version so... TOT

To **winner-loser**: Thanks a lot! You're my first reviewer!! If you want anything, just tell me. But I have to warn you, I'm slow at updating; 'cause I tend to leave things out until the last minute and do other things. Also, I'm a perfectionist...well sort of, so I always check my works over and over again to make sure they're perfect.

To **Kausi**: Yeah, it's back. And I posted this story on my account because Cindy insisted that I should be the one to post it; although I don't think it's entirely right. She wrote the story; I only modified it so it won't get deleted again. I just _love_ editing stories because I don't need to think much. (I'm just like Yoh lol) That's why I delayed my other fan fiction for so long. Also I'm glad that you like this revised one for I put a lot of work into it.

To **Cindy Asakura**: I know I took so long; if you read the above paragraph addressed to **winner- loser** you'll know why. And thanks, I'll keep it this way then. Now I remember that you posted the chapters you sent me and I already read them. Keep working on them! Also, I think it's funny that you've reviewed your own story lol.

To **jazzywolf**&**KikyoXInu fan **: Wahhh...I'll try.

To **Linda TYH**: Thanks! And I think you should write stories too!

To **Nakashima-Michiyo**: LOL, I know. Thanks and I didn't really get to update soon 'cause I want to update my other story first.

To **wingweaver22**: Yep. .::sniggering::. I _knew _you would say 'I hate you' at least once a day...lol. But hey, even though it wasn't summer anymore, in the story it can still be summer. Besides, this is the _revised _version, so it's a little late. Toronto's a very big city; I doubt you could kill me even if you knew how I looked like _and _managed to find me...hehe.

To **Rhombus**&**yoh's fan**: Thanks and I'll update soon...I hope. Also if you had read the above author's notes you'll know that this isn't actually _my_ story. I'm revising it for my friend Cindy because the original one got deleted.

_Italics _for emphasis&thoughts

**Chapter 2: Of Haircuts and Demented Barbers**

"Summer, you can stay in my room." Eugene declared, cleaning up a space for Summer and himself to sit down.

"What's that?" the long-haired boy enquired, pointing at one of Eugene's many...magazines.

"This is my dessert, bikini girls."

"Huh?"

From somewhere in the house, Christine yelled, "GENE!!!!!! Don't make him learn bad things or you'll be dead meat!!!"

They heard footsteps approaching. The door swung open to reveal a panting Christine with an armful of clothes. She addressed Summer, "I brought some dry clothes. Uh...I think your hair's too long. Do you need to cut them? And what's with those earrings?"

"Allow _me_ to be the expert to trim them." Eugene cut in French gentleman style.

The older girl stepped on his foot, hard. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Shut up." she spat, dropping all of the clothes on top of Summer. "Better change 'cause we're going to the barbershop."

---

The jingling of the bells signaled the arrival of the trio of teenagers.

A brunette smiled behind the counter, showing a golden tooth at the far side of his mouth. "Hello, my dear Christine. Come on and give me a big hug."

"Cut that out Jake, or else you're in for it."

"Come on, don't be so stubborn. I know you've always loved me." He was soon responded by Christine's 'Super Punch Special'. "OUCH that hurts."

"That's for being smart with me."she said coldly and turned to Summer, "Summer, have you chosen your hairstyle?"

"I've chosen for him," Eugene said as he showed Christine a picture of a funky bald-headed guy. His feet was once again stepped on, where a few cracks in the bones can be seen by X-ray. "Ow!!! I just wanted him to look like Ronaldo."

"Stop that." the brown-haired girl said, snatching the magazine from him. "Hm, I think he would be suitable with this hairstyle." she muttered, indecisive.

"Who's that?" Jake asked, pointing at Summer.

"My friend." Christine replied without looking up from the magazine.

Eugene leaned closer as he whispered, "It's her new boyfriend. He lives with us in the same..."

"Same room?"

"...Not exactly..."

Jake turned to Summer with 'fire' blazing in his eyes. "How _dare_ you snatch my girl?! I'll......sabotage you."

"Don't touch him you idiot."

"How could you?? My heart is breaking..." The barber started singing.

Christine rolled her eyes. "Not again." she stood up. "I think we better get going. I'm not gonna stay any longer here."

"But Jake didn't trim Summer's hair yet." Eugene whined, looking at his sister with puppy-dog eyes.

"No buts." the brunette sighed. "I guess I'd have to cut his hair myself."

Eugene looks grumpy as he had his arms crossed on the rest way home.

**---**

"What's that?" Summer asked, pointing to the tool Christine was holding.

"That's a pair of scissors. You never seen one before?"

"What's it for?"

"To trim hair, of course. Now hold still."

Christine carefully trimmed Summer's hair. After trimming...

"You look hot." Eugene commented.

"Hot? No, I'm not hot. This room's cold."

Eugene sweat dropped. "Uh, I mean...you look cool."

"Cool? What do you mean?"

"Well, never mind."

Summer opened his mouth to ask what 'never mind' means, but Christine interrupted, "Summer, take a look at yourself."

The brunette boy stared at his reflection in the life-sized mirror. He gasped as pictures of Yoh flashed by in his mind. The images gradually becomes clearer as the now short-haired boy closed his eyes. Summer opened his eyes again to see the siblings looking curiously at him.

"What happened, Summer?" Eugene asked.

However, before Summer could answer, a car's honking could be heard.

"I think okaa-san and oto-san are back. Come on Summer, I'd like you to meet our parents."

They went into the living room. The aforesaid parents were surprised to see the brown-haired stranger with their children, but soon understood after Eugene had explained everything.

"So, I've heard from Eugene that you had lost your memories. Well, you should stay here until you recover. You poor thing." Diana said, turning towards her husband, "Honey, could we let this poor thing stay?"

"Whatever you say my dear."

"Wayne, you are the nicest guy I know. Should we sent him to school, I guess this boy needs to go."

"I think he'll go to school with Christine. After all, he looked almost the same age as her. Christine, how about that?" The man wearing glasses looked expectantly at his daughter.

"Sorega iito omoimasu."

"He may come with you when school starts." Wayne announced, turning back to his typewriter.

To be continued...

* * *

Okaa-san - Mother

Oto-san - Father

Sorega iito omoimasu - I think it's a good idea

* * *

A/n: I know it's a bore for you guys who had read the story; so I'll really try to revise and update sooner. It's pretty easy since all I have to do is edit it and I like doing it.

A/n2: Halloween is approaching fast. _Very_ fast, might I add. I might be Hao-sama, just as one of my friends suggested, but...I don't know. I still have to go shopping for Halloween costumes but I'm _way _too lazy to. It's my favorite time of the year besides Christmas and I'm afraid I won't update the next chapter fast enough before it comes. So, although it's still a bit early, happy Halloween! Especially to Cindy, Khoa, Linda, E-ling, and all the other people in Asia because they don't get no Halloween celebrations. (Aw...let's just hope that they do in later years)

A/n3: Whoo hoo! Bio updated!! Check it out if you have any spare time! The links to the pictures are hosted on a site recommended by **elvira813**. Well....not _exactly_...she puts pictures on her profiles hosted by that website, so...I just went to that website and hosted my pictures. (Well not exactly _mine_, but that's beyond the point) Hehe, thanks **elvira813**, wherever you are! And yes, they _are_ spoilers for a original character in the later chapters of "Anything But Normal".

Hel


	3. The Invitation

**Summer: Revised**

**Beware of SPOILERS**

Mari: **yawns **Mari is bored. When will Mari appear?

Hel: **smiles nervously **Soon...be patient now.

Mari: **eyes Hel suspiciously **Why does Mari _not _believe you?

Hel: Fine, fine you got me..._very_ late.

Mari: O.O

Hel: What?? Blame that on Cindy. **runs away after spotting Cindy coming**

Mari: **huffs** Fine. By the way, Cindy-san and Hel-sama does not own Shaman King; but Cindy- san _do_ own all of the original characters. -Y-

Cindy: Hey!! Why -sama on Hel and only -san for me?

Mari: **glares** And Cindy-_san _still has the nerve to ask.

Cindy: **walks away **T-T What did I do now??

To **Cindy Asakura**: Thanks...I do?? In my opinion, it's not half as good as some other stories...oh well. Anyways your English's really good considering that you live in Malaysia; it's expected when you live in Canada. (I guess) And your English gets better when you read proper- written material. (like good fan fictions)

To **KikyoXInu fan**: Thanks. Man, don't you guys read the author's notes anymore?? If not...then I'll cry 'cause I spent a lot of time into those notes!!

To **jazzywolf**: Thanks! :P And I already updated "Anything But Normal" so please tell me what you think.

Noooooo...only 3 reviews. That's _way_ below my average. TAT

_Italics_ for emphasis

**Chapter 3: The Invitation**

A shadow crept up silently behind the humming head-phoned boy.

"Yoh, Chocolove invited us to New York. Do you want to go?" Anna asked in a bored tone.

Still busy listening to music, Yoh didn't hear his fiancée.

"YOH!!!!!!"

"Oh, hi Anna. Nanda yo?"

"I received a letter from Chocolove. He invited all of us to New York and here's a schedule on what we'll be doing there." the blond-haired girl said as she shoved the letter in front of Yoh.

"Eh? Watch the King of Jokes perform at 8 am, shopping at the mall at 9 am–"

"Well, do you want to go?" Anna interrupted, tapping her foot impatiently.

"If you really want to." Yoh replied as he looked up.

The memory of what had happened the other day flooded back into the itako's mind as she met the brunette's gaze. A crimson color crept up her cheeks. She quickly looked away. "Great, now let's start packing."

"..."

"Anyway, bring Manta with us. He'll pay for the vacation fee." the short-haired girl said as she started walking away.

"Demo...Anna."

"Nani, Yoh?" Anna stopped as she shot him a look that always freezes people.

"N-nothing."

"Now don't just stand there. Start packing NOW!!!"

To be continued...

* * *

Demo - But

Itako - Spirit Medium (roughly)

Nani - What

Nanda yo - What is it

* * *

A/n: I've wanted to say this for chapters but hadn't had a chance to; please suggest for alternate pairings if you want to. Also, please review! I need motivation!!

A/n2: I dunno if it was the upcoming election but, I kept on saying 'John Bush' lol. I hope John Kerry will get elected. No offense or anything but, George Bush had been a very bad president. .::dodges American flags::. Wahhh...don't shoot me!!!

A/n3: Yay, I _finally_ posted my Halloween story!! But it's not Halloween anymore lol. Anyways please read and review!!! It will be very much appreciated. :D

My bio's more up-to-date now. (I update it more than once a day o.O) So if you want any information on the fictions that I'm currently working on, (and some not even posted yet) just check out my profile and there you go. :P

Hel


End file.
